


Svetlušky v tme

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Historical AU, Holocaust, Romance, World War II, everlark
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voľne inšpirované príbehom Maxa a Liesel z knihy „Zlodej kníh“.  Počas druhej svetovej vojny, uprostred noci, na prahu Everdeenovcov odpadne Peeta Mellark. Rodina čoskoro zistí, že prichýlili Žida v časoch, kedy sa takýto čin trestá smrťou a hlavne Katniss bude ochotná riskovať všetko, len aby ho udržala v bezpečí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svetlušky v tme

**Author's Note:**

> Chcem sa poďakovať doslova flotile ľudí, ktorí mi pomáhali editovať, prečítať a preložiť túto fikciu. Patria medzi ne solasvioletta, plumgal1899 a bubblegum1425 ako moje beta čitateľky. Pokiaľ ide o preklad, boli to tieto dámy, ktoré taktiež poukázali na historické nezrovnalosti, diery v zápletke a celkové „domotanie“ jazyka: madamemarquise ako prekladateľka do slovenčiny, LittleElvisa do taliančiny a Otrascosasseries do španielčiny. Aj môj drahý manžel sa zapojil a dal tejto fikcii meno. Je to môj prvý príbeh, ktorý si prečítal a keďže sa tak trochu venuje druhej svetovej vojne, myslí si, že fikcia je to dobrá 

_**prekladal mdamemarquise** _

**_Svetlušky v tme_ **

****

 

**„Zavrieť oči nepomáha. Oheň horí najjasnejšie v tme.“**

**-         Suzanne Collins, _Drozdajka_**

 

**Január 1943**

     Keď sme tej tmavej zimnej noci našli na našom prahu mladíka v bezvedomí, moja matka bola od strachu a obáv celá bez seba. Toto nebol čas vhodný na prichýlenie cudzincov, ktorí sa prechádzali uprostred noci po meste, nedbajúc na zákaz vychádzania. Ale môjmu otcovi stačilo iba raz pozrieť na mladého muža a na dokumenty, ktoré niesol a prinútil mňa a moju sestru odprisahať, že nepovieme o človeku, ktorý k nám prišiel, ani slovo.

     „Ale veď mysli na svoje dcéry!“ prosila matka manžela. „Chceš sa stať otcom tiel bez života?“

     „Môj život mi nepatrí! Jeho otcovi vďačím za všetko. Musím sa o chlapca postarať,“ odvetil otec dôrazne, žmoliac rukami. Ako všetci obyvatelia našej štvrte aj my sme chápali, čo znamená dlh a nemali sme radi, keď sme boli niekomu za niečo zaviazaní. Pomohla som otcovi vniesť mladíka dovnútra, zatiaľ čo sestra hriala vodu na čaj z byliniek, ktoré matka používala pre chorých. Naša malá rodina práve vykonala čin, ktorý by mohol skončiť našou smrťou.  

**xxxxx**

 

     V pivnici bolo chladno a zima a mladý muž menom Peeta Mellark bol slabý už pri príchode k nám. Otec sa obával, že vážne ochorie, ale ak sme nechceli vzbudiť podozrenie, viac sme urobiť nemohli. Otec ma už dávno naučil loviť a milovať opustené lesy, ale keď sa po vojne vrátil domov, bol taký zmrzačený, že už nemohol chodiť von a loviť. Ako myška som sa teda vykradla z domu do tmavého lesa, ktorý obklopoval naše mesto, v ruke maličká lampa. Do lesa, ktorý nám poskytoval poživeň, keď prídely počas vojny nestačili na to, aby nás udržali nažive. S ľahkosťou šestnásťročného tela som ako duch vkĺzla do najbližšieho farmárskeho dvora a naplnila vrece slamou, suchý a pichľavý materiál sa mi zachytával na obnosenom zimnom kabáte. Potichu som sa ospravedlnila za krádež a zmizla som v bezpečí stromov.

 

     Doniesť vrece domov dalo trochu viac roboty, keďže sa už pomaly rozvidnievalo a žili sme v časoch, keď ulice mali uši a ľudia sa podozrievavo premeriavali. Kde kedysi bolo priateľstvo a nádej, teraz prebývala paranoja a nedôvera. Vláda tento stav plne podporovala – kým sme sa báli a podozrievali jeden druhého, nemali sme čas pozorne skúmať, čo s nami robili jej predstavitelia. Ale ja som to k strachu a úľave matky zvládla. Matka ušila mladíkovi z vreca prikrývku a potom sme ju naplnili materiálom, ktorý ho bude držať v suchu a teple. Pomohla som otcovi zniesť ju dole a opatrne sme Peetu položili na provizórny slamník. Jeho kostnaté končatiny a rozhorúčená pokožka ma naplnili strachom.

     „Ocko, má horúčku!“ zašepkala som. „Bude v poriadku?“

     „Neviem, zlatko. Iba čas a mamina polievka nám odpovie,“ jemne sa usmial a vybral sa hore schodmi.

  
**xxxxx**

     Matkina polievka nebola len taká obyčajná. Matka sa narodila ako dcéra lekárnika a pred vojnou bola skúsená babica, takže vedela, ktoré bylinky treba namiešať a ktoré odvary dokážu vyliečiť chorého. Možno mohla mať aj ľahší život ako s mojím otcom, ale vzala si ho proti vôli rodiny a tá jej odmietla poskytnúť akúkoľvek finančnú pomoc. Avšak nikdy som nepočula, žeby sa matka sťažovala; jej oddanosť otcovi bola taká hlboká, až som potajme dúfala, že jedného dňa nájdem aj ja sama niekoho, kvôli komu budem ochotná vzdať sa všetkého.

     Matka sa starala o Peetu, kým som ja bola v škole. Avšak musela chodiť k pacientom a tiež sa starať o domácnosť, takže po večeroch a víkendoch som to bola ja, kto mu bol naporúdzi. Od začiatku som ním bola fascinovaná. Mal jemné blonďavé vlasy, o ktorých matka vravela, že sú pridlhé – chystala sa ho ostrihať, len čo mu bude lepšie. Jeho zjav mi nebol nepríjemný – napriek tomu, že mal na začiatku vlasy nepretržite vlhké, zdalo sa, že žiaria ako zlato a jeho črty boli výrazné, ale zároveň nežné. Raz uprostred jedného z horúčkovitých snov otvoril oči a ja som si pomyslela, že určite do našej bezútešnej pivnice zostúpilo letné nebo, lebo takú modrú farbu som v živote nikde okrem oblohy nevidela. Áno, ja viem. Strávila som celý život porovnávajúc oči iných k Peetovým.

     Naberala som do lyžičky polievku a tisla som mu ju cez suché pery, snažiac sa ho prinútiť jesť.  Bol tvrdohlavý, dokonca aj keď bol napoly mŕtvy. Šepkala som mu. Presviedčala som ho. Niekedy ma tak naštval, že som mu zapchala nos a prinútila ho otvoriť ústa. Vravela som mu: „Nemáš na výber, ty protiva, my jeme čoraz menej a menej, aby ostalo pre teba!“ či „Budeš jesť alebo!“

     Ale častokrát to všetko viedlo len k tomu, že som ho potichu pozorovala, hľadela na jeho spiace telo a premohla ma nečakaná túžba zaspievať mu. Otec vravieval, že mám krásny hlas a že všetky poľné vtáky, len čo ho počuli, stíchli, no ja som si myslela, že preháňa. Raz, keď sa Peeta prebral z blúznenia, uprel na mňa tie svoje oči a omámene sa usmial: „Sind Sie ein Engel?“ Chcela som mu povedať: „Nie, v žiadnom prípade nie som anjel! Som iba chudobné nemecké dievča, ktoré mrzne v pivnici a spieva zomierajúcemu chlapcovi, pretože Führer rozhodol, že všetci musíme kvôli vlasti hladovať. Neposlúcham matku a niekedy sa mi protiví moja sestra. Som lovkyňa a zlodejka a niekedy som taká nazlostená, že mám chuť hodiť nejakému dôstojníkovi do hlavy tehlu, ale som ticho, lebo sa bojím o svoju rodinu. A neviem prečo, ale chcem, aby si žil, a chcem to viac, než hocičo iné na tomto svete.“ Chcela som mu toto všetko povedať a už-už som otvárala ústa, ale opäť mu viečka klesli a už nevnímal.

 

**xxxxx**

 

     Prišiel k nám zvierajúc v ruke malú knihu v koženej väzbe. Držal si ju pri sebe ako taký talizman, vôbec ju nepúšťal z rúk – iba vo chvíľach, keď hlboko zaspal v horúčke a chorobe. Jedného dňa, keď som už dlhšie nevedela ovládať zvedavosť, vybrala som mu knihu z rúk a opatrne ju prelistovala. Bola plná kresieb: tu zelená rastlina, ktorú som priam cítila vyrastať zo stránok; tam exotický vták, jeho spev tancujúci v mojich ušiach. Peeta mal rád ľudí a zachytil ich počas rôznych aktivít – raz pri praní, inokedy pri pečení chleba. Jeho obrázky budov mi napovedali, že má rád symetriu. Kreslil skaly, ruky a iné bežné objekty. Sem-tam skice vystriedala poézia. Z jeho veršov som pochopila, že sa bojí smrti a túži po láske. Myslela som si, že rozumiem kráse – pre mňa zosobnením krásy bola Prim. Ale vďaka jeho umeniu som si rozšírila hranice. Naučila som sa, že aj on je krásny. A chcela som, aby žil.  

 

**Február 1943**

     V deň, keď konečne otvoril oči a viac-menej vnímal svet okolo seba, som skoro nahlas vykríkla - našťastie som si zakryla ústa rukou. Mala som pocit, že sa usmievam ako blázon a keď som natiahla ruku, aby som sa ho dotkla, zistila som, že už nie je rozhorúčený. Myslela som, že mi srdce neunesie toľko nespútanej radosti. Vybehla som hore schodmi za otcom a potiahla ho za ruku:

     „Horúčka mu klesla!“ Napoly som sa smiala, napoly som vzlykala. Otec sa na mňa nežne pozrel a zotrel mi z líca slzu. A potom zišiel so mnou dolu do pivnice, matka a sestra v tesnom závese.

     Matka, ktorá ho v skutočnosti vyliečila, ho vyšetrila a zistila, že hoci mu horúčka klesla, stále bol slabý.

     „Bude potrebovať mäso, aby si posilnil krv.“ Ledva to dopovedala, už som utekala pre kabát.

     „Kam ideš? Ulica je plná vojakov!“ ozvala sa Prim, keď ma videla vyštartovať  k dverám.

     „Nič sa mi nestane. Neboj sa, meine kleine Ente. Čoskoro som späť.“ Vytrielila som z domu, skoro som spadla na zľadovatelej zemi a zmizla som do lesov, kde bola zver vzácna. Vyhrabala som z diery v strome svoj luk a šípy – nemala som povolenie vlastniť takúto zbraň, takže vždy, keď som sa vybrala loviť, som riskovala trest, ale teraz mi to bolo jedno. Dnes som prosila som o zázrak, hľadala som korisť ako zúfalec na prahu smrti, modliac sa: „prosím, daj, nech niečo nájdem - zajaca, vydru alebo hoc aj veveričku.“ Šepkala som Peetovo meno ako zaklínadlo a zdalo sa, že to funguje. Keď som naďabila na malého diviaka, cítila som, že šťastie je v tento deň na mojej strane.

     Matka skoro odpadla, keď ma uvidela vracať sa s korisťou schovanou pod kabátom. Vyzerala som ako tehotná, ale nemala som východiska - divina bola taká vzácna, že keby niekto tušil, čo nesiem, doslova by som sa musela o ňu pobiť.

     „Meine Gute! Prasiatko takto blízko mesta!“ tešila sa matka pri pohľade na korisť. Tajne som sa usmiala sama pre seba. Peeta mi priniesol šťastie.

**xxxxx**

 

     Peeta mi porozprával o svojom otcovi, pekárovi, ktorého prinútili bojovať na ruskom fronte počas prvej svetovej vojny. Jeho otec dostal guľku a zomrel, aby zachránil život tomu môjmu. Peetova matka zostala sama  -  vdova s troma malými chlapcami a pekárňou, o ktorú sa bolo treba starať. Jeho matka bola v skutočnosti dcéra židovských rodičov, ktorí umreli, ešte keď bola mladá. SS dostalo tip a rozbehlo sa vyšetrovanie, ktorého cieľom bolo rozhodnúť, či je pani Mellarková Židovka alebo nie. Skončilo sa konfiškáciou jej majetku – ako kázali Norimberské zákony. Keď raz uprostred noci prišli jednotky SS zobrať všetkých členov rodiny,  Peetovi sa sotva podarilo ujsť a ani nevedel, čo sa stalo s jeho rodinou. Bolo mi jasné, že ho to veľmi trápi, tá vina, že prežil svoju rodinu. Pokúšala som sa ho povzbudiť, pretože som si bola istá, že keby sa také niečo stalo mne, nevydržala by som to.  

     Všetko toto mi vyrozprával, kým som ho kŕmila vývarom, ktorý pripravila matka z tuku diviaka. Vôňa to bola omamná a môj žalúdok, ktorý neokúsil mäso už mesiace, sa skrúcal od hladu, ale ja som naďalej kŕmila Peetu. Prasiatko ku mne prišlo kvôli nemu, vravela som si, takže je to iba spravodlivé, ak sa naje ako prvý.

     Sledoval ma, ako ho kŕmim, jeho pohľad ma znervózňoval a ruka s lyžicou sa mi roztriasla. Kvapka polievky mu skĺzla dolu bradou a ja som zdvihla servítku a poutierala ho, akoby bol bábätko.

     „Koľko máš rokov?“ spýtal sa.

     „V máji budem mať sedemnásť,“ potichu som odvetila. „A ty?“

     „Dvadsaťštyri. Musím ti pripadať ako starec.“ Usmial sa a mne sa vďaka tomuto nepatrnému pohybu podarilo pokvapkať mu polievkou košeľu.

     Podráždená som ho rýchlo poutierala. „Nakŕmiť ťa je ťažšie ako bábätko. Prečo poriadne nesedíš?“ Bola som rozčúlená a nevedela som si rozumne vysvetliť, prečo je to tak.

     Potichu sa zasmial. „Dokonca aj keď sa hneváš, máš hlas ako anjel,“ povedal hlasom stále zachrípnutým po chorobe. Cítila som, ako mi červeň stúpa do líc a jediné, na čo som sa zmohla, bolo sklopiť zrak.

     „Nie som žiadny anjel,“ zašepkala som a nabrala ďalšiu lyžicu polievky.

     „Ale áno, si! Bez teba by som bol mŕtvy. Počúval som tvoj hlas a nasledoval som ho vždy, keď som si bol istý, že už-už idem zomrieť.“

     Ruka sa mi tak silno triasla, že som musela položiť lyžicu: „Dobre teda. Teraz musíš jesť, aby si zosilnel. Obávam sa, že vojna tak skoro neskončí.“

     Zmienka o vojne dopadla medzi nás ako studená sprcha. Taká však bola realita. Bude potrebovať silu, aby prežil, pretože Peeta Mellark bol Žid a smrť prenasledovala jeho ľudí ako hladný dravec.

 

**xxxxx**

     Vďaka pravidelnej starostlivosti Peeta čoskoro zosilnel a vedel sedieť už sám, bez opory. Len čo to dokázal, požiadal o ceruzku a začal kresliť, skoro až naliehavo. Boli chvíle, keď som len sedela a sledovala jeho silné ruky, ako behajú po stránkach, vytvárajúc obrazy ako keby čaroval. Často sme sa rozprávali, ale rovnako často sme len ticho sedeli vedľa seba, ja som sa učila a on skicoval, alebo písal verše. Niektoré boli jeho vlastná tvorba, iné si zas pamätal.  

     Mohol skicovať väčšinou iba počas dňa, pretože v noci, ukrytí v tme, sme si nemohli dovoliť zapáliť sviecu; riziko bolo priveľké. Ale občas som sa cítila rebelsky a priniesla dolu lampáš, aj keď iba na začiatok večera. Tieto večery bývali magické: Peetove neskutočne dlhé mihalnice zachytávali svetlo sviec a bol to pohľad, ktorý ma nútil vzdychnúť si - vyzeralo to, ako keby sme v našej chladnej pivnici uväznili svätojánsku mušku. Myslievala som na rozprávky, ktoré otec ešte stále hovorieval Prim, na príbehy o lesných duchoch, ktorí osvetľovali noc, zlomyseľní, ale slobodní v šírom lesnom kráľovstve.

     V tých večeroch prežiarených úzkym pásikom svetla sviece a neskutočným leskom jeho mihalníc a vlasov som na chvíľu zabúdala na svoj strach a pociťovala niečo iné. Tajomný pocit sa mi ukladal v hrudi a zahrieval ma od špičiek na nohách až po uši. Ten teplý jas ma tak pohltil, že som si nevšimla, že ma Peeta kreslí, až kým som nepocítila, že na mňa pozorne hľadí.

     „Čo to kreslíš?” zvedavo som sa opýtala.

     Peeta ma obdaril záhadným pohľadom a pritiahol si skicár bližšie k sebe. „Pokračuj v tom, čo robíš. Ukážem ti za chvíľu.”

     Zasmiala som sa: „Nepamätám sa, čo som robila!”

     „Učila si sa gramatiku. Pokračuj v tom.”

     Sklonila som hlavu, aby som pokračovala v štúdiu, ale moja pozornosť už bola rozptýlená a ostala len netrpezlivosť a nervozita. Myslela som si, že prešli hodiny, ale boli to len minúty, kým som znovu zdvihla pohľad.

     „Nemôžem len tak hľadieť na knihu a vedieť, že ma pritom kreslíš!”

     Peeta potriasol hlavou a prisunul sa bližšie ku mne. Srdce mi v hrudi bolestivo poskočilo.

     „Nezáleží na tom, slečna Netrpezlivá. Som hotový. Chceš sa pozrieť?” spýtal sa hravo.

     „Ja, klar! Ukáž!” vykríkla som.

     Hrdo sa usmieval a ukázal mi skicu. Nikdy som si na svoj vzhľad nepotrpela, možno iba na oči, ktoré boli zvláštne a aké mal okrem mňa iba môj otec. A predsa zo mňa Peetova ceruzka urobila krásavicu. Na obrázku som bola zobrazená z profilu so sklonenou hlavou, čierny vrkoč prehodený cez plece. Bolo to zosobnenie úplného pokoja, tvár bez stôp strachu, uvoľnená. V Peetových rukách som žiarila ako slnko.

     „To ma vidíš takto?” zašepkala som.

     Po tvári sa mu rozlial silný rumenec. „To by som musel mať talent ako Dürer. Iba tak by som ťa zachytil takú, aká si v skutočnosti.”

 

**August 1943**

     Bola skoro polnoc, keď sa ozvali sirény. Ešte nikdy sme v našom meste nezažili bombardovanie, ale toľko sme sa naň pripravovali a cvičili, až sme takmer prestali veriť, že by mohlo jedného dňa prísť a sirény sme už nebrali vážne. Avšak podľa naliehavých zvukov z ulice sme pochopili, že tentokrát je hrozba reálna. Obliekli sme si kabáty a čižmy, schmatli batohy, vopred pripravené a čakajúce za dverami. Pri vstupe do nášho domu som zamrzla.

     „A čo Peeta?“ opýtala som sa otca, ktorý sa sťažka opieral o barlu.

     „Nie, Katniss. Ak pôjde do úkrytu a zistia, kto je, bude si želať, aby radšej umrel pod troskami.“

     Pri jeho slovách som zbledla a chcela som utiecť dole, do pivnice, aby môj hlas bolo to posledné, čo bude počuť predtým, ako dopadnú bomby, ale Prim sa ma držala ako porcelánová bábika a napriek všetkej ľútosti a túžbe, ktorú som cítila k môjmu chlapcovi v pivnici, musela som sa postarať o sestru. Celé telo sa mi triaslo od strachu - od strachu o Peetu - a chcela som zavýjať v zúfalstve, keď som začula dopadnúť prvé bomby, ale sestra ma navrátila do reality. Zdvihla som ju do náručia, rozbehla sa do bunkra so srdcom ťažkým ako kovové zvony kostola v našom meste.

 

**xxxxx**

 

     Keď sme sa nadránom vrátili domov, náš dom stál neporušený, rovnako ako všetky budovy v našom susedstve. Prim už dávno spala, ako všetky deti, ktoré majú schopnosť prespať aj tie najhoršie katastrofy a tak som vyniesla jej krehké telo hore do našej izby. Položila som ju opatrne do postele, rýchlo jej vyzula topánky a prikrývku jej vytiahla až po bradu. Netrpezlivo som čakala, kedy všetci ostatní členovia rodiny zaspia. Potom som potichu vykĺzla z izby a tak rýchlo a ticho, ako sa len dalo, som zbehla dolu po schodoch. Zavrela som dvere do pivnice a načúvala som. Na chvíľu som spanikárila, lebo jedinou odpoveďou mi bolo ohlušujúce ticho. Náhle moju pozornosť pritiahlo ľahké zašuchotanie prichádzajúce z rohu miestnosti. Peeta stál v tieni veľkej skrine a vyzeral, ako keby sa pokúšal schovať v pásiku tmy, ktorý vytváral tieň kovových dverí. Bolo to prvýkrát od jeho príchodu k nám, čo som ho videla stáť a bolo mi jasné, že bojoval, aby zostal na nohách.

     „Prečo sa schovávaš?“ spýtala som sa ho a pobehla som k nemu. Cítila som, ako mu telo kleslo v úľave a viedla som ho k slamníku.

     „Nevedel som, či si to ty, alebo SS,“ odvetil potichu.

     Že by polícia vykonala raziu počas bombového náletu ma ani len nenapadlo, ale opatrnosti nikdy nebolo nazvyš.

     „Musíme ti nájsť nejaký dobrý úkryt, ak k takému niečomu dôjde,“ zašepkala som, keď sa oprel o provizórny vankúš.

     Peeta na mňa hľadel pohľadom, ktorý ma ľakal. Bol tak nesmierne smutný, až mu krivil črty.

     „Predstavujem nebezpečenstvo pre teba aj tvoju rodinu. Ak ma nájdu, všetkých vás uväznia.“

     Pozbierala som prikrývky a podložila ich pod neho. Triasol sa - zrejme bolo v pivnici rovnako chladno ako vonku.

     „Nesmieš na to myslieť. Neprichytia nás a neuväznia.“ Roztriasla som sa pri predstave, že Peetu objavia, alebo toho, čo by mu mohli vykonať.

     „Ale musíš viacej cvičiť, aby si zosilnel. Musíš viac chodiť. A naťahovať sa. Zakrpatejú ti svaly, ak sa nebudeš hýbať.“ Mlela som a mlela, držiac od seba strach, ktorý ma sprevádzal celú noc v bunkri, strach, vďaka ktorému môj hlas znel, ako keby som bola na pokraji sĺz.

     Peeta ma chytil za ruky a zahľadel sa na mňa tak, až mi stiahlo žalúdok.

     „Vieš, že si poriadna otrava?“ spýtal sa, na perách nežný úsmev.

     „Nie som otrava,“ odvetila som, na pokraji paniky až hystérie. „Iba ti hovorím, že ...“

     „Ich liebe dich, Katniss Everdeenová,“ zašepkal.

     „Ja ...“ zastavila som sa, slová mi zamreli na perách. A potom prišli - slzy, ktoré som potláčala, keď sa rozozvučali sirény, keď som nemohla prísť k nemu. Začali sa ako krátke vzdychy a zmenili sa na vzlyky. Peeta si ma pritiahol do náručia a ja som ho tuho objala okolo príliš chudých pliec a jeho dlhé, strapaté vlasy ma šteklili na čele. Prešiel mnou záchvev, keď si moje telo uvedomilo jeho krehkosť, skutočnosť jeho existencie, potvrdenie toho, že nateraz je živý a zdravý.

     Trochu sa odo mňa odtiahol, jeho ruka mi hladila vlasy.

     „Du liebst mich. Real oder nicht real?“

     „Ach Peeta, natürlich! Pravda!“ zasmiala som sa s úľavou.

     „Ich liebe dich auch.“

     „Dobre. Tak teda zosilniem. Budem cvičiť a jesť polievku tvojej matky,“ zaškeril sa a mne bolo z jeho výrazu jasné, že bude musieť mať nebeskú trpezlivosť jesť jedno a to isté jedlo celé mesiace. To ma znovu rozosmialo.

     „A prežijem to, pretože všetko šialenstvo raz musí skončiť.“ Sklonil sa a s perami na uchu mi zašepkal:

     „Ožením sa s tebou, Katniss Everdeenová a budeš moja.“

     Na toto som len prikývla a keď si ma znovu pritiahol bližšie, pobozkal ma. Zvykla som si predstavovať, ako bude vyzerať môj prvý bozk - niekedy som si zo zvedavosti pritískala pery na rameno, zasnená v predstavách. Aké to bude?

     A bolo to takéto: chlad pivnice ustúpil do pozadia a zostal len ohlušujúci tlkot môjho srdca, ktorý som cítila až v ušiach. Vojna prestala existovať v zápale našich rozhorúčených pier. Náš bozk bol pevný a teplý a akosi nekoordinovaný, ale ja som plnými dúškami pila nekonečnú nádej, lipnúc k jari na jeho perách, až kým medzi nami nezostal žiadny vzduch.

 

**Marec, 1944**

     Peeta silnel, vytrvával ako púpava, ktorá na jar začala rozkvitať okolo mesta. Matka ho pravidelne strihávala - už mu bolo vidieť silné lícne kosti a výnimočný profil. Už si nevyžadoval nepretržitú starostlivosť, ale nikto mi nekládol otázky, keď som chodievala pravidelne za ním do tmavej pivnice. Otec bol trošku smutný - budúcnosť bola zradným miestom pre uskutočnenie snov - a posielal Prim robiť mi spoločnosť, na ochranu mojej počestnosti. Ale matka sa vo mne videla, v mojej živočíšnej zaťatosti bezdôvodne ľúbiť, a jedného dňa si ma zavolala nabok, nie aby ma pokárala, ale aby mi objasnila, že my, ľudia, ktorí sme si vybrali lásku v  miestach, kde by vôbec nemala rásť, môžeme očakávať veľké utrpenie rovnako ako veľkú odmenu.  

     „Nie som pokrytec, dcéra moja. Vaša cesta bude bolestivejšia ako naša, ale toho mladíka ti nemôžem odopierať. Koniec koncov je vojna a svet môže každú chvíľu skončiť.“ Pobozkala ma na čelo a ja som sa jej vrhla okolo krku, vďačná, že som si zaslúžila jej pochopenie.

     Takže keď jedného dňa pribehla Prim zo školy celá prestrašená, trvalo nám trocha dlhšie ako by malo prebrať sa k činnosti, pretože sme samoľúbo poľavili v ostražitosti.

     „Vojaci idú a prehľadávajú pivnice!“ vydýchla.

     Otec schytil palicu a tak rýchlo, ako mu to len zranenie dovoľovalo, zbehol dolu schodmi, so mnou v závese. Schovali sme matrac za skriňu a Peetu odviedli na miesto, ktoré sme preňho pripravili. Navrhovala som skriňu v mojej izbe, ale Prim na mňa len hodila beznádejný pohľad:

     „Prehľadajú celý dom, Katniss! Vari to nechápeš?“

     Nakoniec sme nachystali knižnicu v rohu, za ktorou sa skrčil a pred ňu nás ešte napadlo postaviť zástavu. Vyzeralo to veľmi riskantne, až tak veľmi, že som skoro trvala na tom, že tam s ním zostanem, ale otec bol neoblomný a prinútil nás všetkých zhromaždiť sa na poschodí a očakávať príchod úradníkov a vojakov.

     Minúty plynuli a skoro som vyskočila z kože, keď som začula búchanie na dvere. Celá som sa triasla. Matka si ma pritiahla k sebe a nechala Prim otvoriť. Keď odomkýnala, zasyčala mi do ucha:  

    „Nebuď dôvod, vďaka ktorému ho odhalia!“

     Zúrivo som prikývla, zhlboka som sa nadýchla a upokojovala som sa. Bol to Oberscharführer Cray, všetkým známy ako ľahko podplatiteľný hodnostár, ktorému sa akosi podarilo prežiť nekončené čistky a udržať si stabilnú pozíciu medzi lokálnymi SS jednotkami. Sprevádzal ho dôstojník, ktorého som nepoznala, zakrpatený muž s korálkovitými tmavými očami a spoteným bruchom. Nehanebne na mňa hľadel, až mi od znechutenia naskákali zimomriavky.

     „Herr Everdeen! Rád vás znovu vidím. Nevídať vás na verejných zhromaždeniach,“ povedal Cray a mierne sa uklonil matke, Prim a mne.

     „Necítil som sa dobre,“ odvetil otec a ukázal na nohu.

     „Ach áno! Avšak, je to zaslúžilé zranenie - v službách Führera,“ povedal Cray bez záujmu.

     „A práca? Našli ste si nejakú?“

     Toto bola hra, ktorú otec nenávidel - vynútené pochlebovanie, hrať do nôty vláde.

     „Obávam sa, že nie.“

     „Viete, mali by ste viac šťastia, keby ste vstúpili do strany!“ zahrmel Cray. Potom konšpiračne stíšil hlas:

     „Ešte nie je neskoro ani pre vás, ani pre vašu rodinu pridať sa k našej Veľkej rodine.“

      Otec iba prikývol a sledoval, ako druhý dôstojník chodí po izbe.

     „Môžem sa pozrieť do pivnice?“ spýtal sa Cray. Ako keby sme mohli odmietnuť!  

     Matka, Prim a ja sme čakali hádam tisíc rokov, kým otec a Cray boli v pivnici. Triasla som sa od príšerného strachu a skoro som sa pozvracala. Keď sa druhý hodnostár vrátil z poschodia, matka mu ponúkla čaj, ktorý odmietol. Namiesto toho na mňa uprene hľadel takým nepríjemným spôsobom, až sa matka postavila pred nás a tvárila sa, že mi napráva vrkoč.

     „Sviňa,“ zamrmlala zúrivo popod nos.

     Nakoniec, po takmer hodine, sa obaja muži vrátili, rozprávajúc sa o hradách a oporných stĺpoch, otec uvoľnený, ako keby ho požiadali, aby sa poprechádzal po námestí. Chvíľku sa ešte bavili o žatve, a potom dôstojníci odišli. Ledva sa za nimi zavreli dvere, už som vytrielila z izby a utekala dolu schodmi na miesto, kde som vedela, že je ukrytý Peeta. Strhla som zástavu a hodila sa mu do náručia, dotýkajúc sa mu tváre, ramien a pliec, rýchlo sa uisťujúc, že je celý.

     „Nič sa ti nestalo?“ pýtala som sa netrpezlivo.

     „Nie, som v poriadku. Všetko je v poriadku, Katniss. Nenašli ma,“ tíšil ma.

     „Už nikdy ťa neopustím! Chcela by som ťa ukryť na miesto, kde ti už nik nebude môcť ublížiť!“

     „To áno," odvetil a pobozkal ma, ale v spôsobe, akým to povedal, bolo čosi čudné, čo okamžite vzbudilo moje podozrenie.

     „Niečo máš na mysli,“ opatrne som sa ozvala.

     Peetovi sa opäť vyjasnil zrak: „Iba teba, láska moja. Ty si jediná vec, na ktorú myslím.“

 

**Apríl 1944**

     Nerozlúčil sa, keď odišiel. Lepšie povedané, nedovolil, aby som sa s ním rozlúčila ja. Neskôr mi otec povedal, že Peeta sa bál, že zlomím jeho odhodlanie a prinútim ho zostať. Nebol by schopný odísť, keby musel presviedčať o správnosti svojho rozhodnutia ešte aj mňa. Tak zapojil do svojej zrady aj mojich rodičov a jedného dňa som sa zobudila a našla pivnicu prázdnu. Zostal v nej len skicár. Mohlo to znamenať len jedno: obával sa, že sa už nevráti a tak mi ho nechal.

     Listovala som stránkami a videla som, že pridal niekoľko nových kresieb. Väčšinou som na nich bola ja: ako ho kŕmim polievkou, ako sa smejem, ako ho pozorujem počas spánku. Na jednej spievam. Nakreslil svoje ruky, ako sa ma provokatívne dotýkajú a moje telo sa rozochvelo pri predstave, že by to naozaj robil. Bola som zúfalá a rozrušená a zažiadaná a to všetko naraz. Ale on tu nebol a nemohol mi poskytnúť úľavu od týchto pocitov. Nebol tu, aby mi vysvetlil, na čo myslel, keď kreslil toto alebo hento. Ale najhoršia bola báseň:

 

**Nočná poéma***

 

Prikryť ťa

nie bozkami

ale jednoducho

len prikrývkou

(ktorá ti skĺzla z ramien)

aby ti nebola zima

keď spíš.

 

Neskôr

keď sa

zobudíš

zavrieť okno

a objať ťa

a pokryť ťa

bozkami

a objaviť

 

     Keby ma zastrelili, bolelo by to menej.

     Nemala som záujem o jedlo ani pitie. Rozprávala som sa len so sestrou, ktorá bola v celej veci rovnako nevinná a zničená ako ja, keď zistila, že jej drahý Peeta odišiel. Zatvrdila som si srdce aj voči otcovi aj voči matke, ktorí držali v ruke dýku, ktorá mi vyryla do duše dieru. Prežívala som zo dňa na deň a ubíjala ma nuda. Pálili sme knihy, zúčastňovali sa zhromaždení a sprievodov pre navracajúcich sa vojakov. Mávali sme a vyprevádzali sme do krvavej vojny čoraz mladších chlapcov a čoraz starších mužov a vedeli sme, že ich už nikdy viac neuvidíme. Boje pretrvávali, bombové útoky ničili časti mesta a zanechávali v uliciach krátery. Mašinéria išla ďalej a ja som bola živá mŕtvola medzi smútiacimi a umierajúcimi.

 

**December 1945**

     Nemecko sa vzdalo spojencom v máji 1945. Leto, ktoré nasledovalo, bolo pre našich ľudí veľmi zlé a keď sa znovu ochladilo, zima so sebou priniesla hlad, obnovu a nekončené výpočty životov, ktoré sa stratili. Keď začali v médiách obiehať fotografie z oslobodenia Osvienčimu a neskôr Dachau a Buchenwaldu, modlila som sa, aby pre mňa prišla smrť.  Začali sa Norimberské procesy a obvinenia boli príšerné – nikdy som si nemyslela, že by svet bol schopný toľkej hrôzy. V každom vyziabnutom tele, v každom páchnucom preplnenom vagóne som videla Peetovu tvár. Kopy topánok, prázdne kufre, roztrhané pyžamá, hory mŕtvol - brávala som si tieto fotky do postele a odmietala som po celé týždne chodiť do školy. Hľadela som na jeden bod v povale a nehybnosť som prerušila len vtedy, keď som začala príšerne revať a vankúš to už neuniesol. V tom čase Prim zvykla vliezť ku mne do postele a ona bola to jediné, vďaka čomu som neskočila zo strechy.

     Jedného dňa prišiel ku mne otec a kľakol si vedľa postele. Slzy mu tiekli po tvári a vzlykajúc ma prosil o odpustenie za to, že sa dal ovplyvniť strachom, že zlyhal ako muž, otec, ochranca. Nemal dovoliť Peetovi odísť a teraz, ak skončil v jednom z tých táborov smrti kvôli nemu... nemohol ani dokončiť vetu. Nikto z nás to nemohol. Nikdy som mu celkom neodpustila, ale pochopila som, že vojna iba odhalila, že sme menej šľachetní, než sme sa nazdávali. Ale nakoniec, vďaka tomu, že sme sa rozhodli o tom hovoriť, otec mi poskytol spôsob, ako sa oslobodiť od tmavého plášťa depresií a nekonečnej túžby po zabudnutí v smrti.

 

**Jún 1946**

     Napriek mnohým prerušeniam kvôli rekonštrukcii som konečne dokončila gymnázium. Mala som šťastie a prijali ma na univerzitu do Mníchova - najbližšieho mesta s vysokou školou. Začala som študovať vyučovanie. Aby som bola prvá, ktorá v našej rodine získa univerzitný diplom. Matka aj otec sa nadúvali pýchou. Bolo dôležité učiť sa, povedal otec. Vzdelanie nás izoluje od nevedomosti a hlúposť je jeden z prameňov zla existujúceho na tomto svete. Nezmienil sa o tom, že to boli práve vzdelaní ľudia, ktorí nariadili zničenie mnohých životov počas vojny, ale keď išlo o ľudstvo, otec bol optimista, a aj keď som nemohla zdieľať jeho entuziazmus, mohla som ho nechať v tom žiť.

     V ten rok otec objavil novú vášeň. Miestna vláda otvorila verejné záhrady a ponúkla domácim prenájom menších parciel. Naša mala iba okolo 50 metrov štvorcových, ale otec bol plný nadšenia a plánoval pestovanie zeleniny - spolu s ďalšími rodinami, ktoré si prenajali pôdu za rovnakým účelom. Pôda bola tmavo čierna, plná červov a zhnitých rastlín a vzduch sa naplnil vôňou života. Zakazovala som si na to myslieť, ale túto vôňu som si vždy spájala s Peetom - životaschopnú a vibrujúcu. A iba ma to doháňalo na pokraj šialenstva.

     Otec posielal mňa a Prim zbierať ovocie a zeleninu, či už na priamu konzumáciu, alebo na zaváranie. Bolo to už dávno, čo sme jedli poriadnu rebarborovú štrúdľu, a keď mama konečne upiekla koláč s prvými plodmi sezóny, vohnalo mi to do očí slzy radosti. To, že nás kŕmili ako zvieratá, iba aby prežilo telo, no nie duša, bol prvý krok k tomu, aby nás odľudštili a takto sme žili príliš dlhé roky.

     Pamätám si na ten deň, ako keby to bolo včera - 21. jún 1946. Vracala som sa domov s košíkom plným šalátu a petržlenu - mama sa chystala upiecť klobásu a špecle - a mala som hlavu plnú myšlienok na obnovu kostola v centre mestečka -  keď som našla na prahu sedieť Prim. Bola taká pôvabná - vysoká, blonďavá, modrooká, taká odlišná od mojej tmavej pleti a sivých očí - a s povahou nežnou ako jej ružové líčka. Vďaka tomu, že tu so mnou bola, som dokázala prežiť posledné dva roky a moja láska k nej bola nekonečná.

     Ale keď som sa priblížila ku schodom, všimla som si, že má oči červené od plaču.

     „Meine kliene Ente, was ist los?“ spýtala som sa, položila košík a kľakla som si k nej.

     „Prečo si smutná? Stalo sa niečo?“

     Prim sa naširoko usmiala.

     „Katniss! Dnes je nádherný deň! Choď dnu - máš návštevu.“ Jej krehká ruka uchopila moju. Srdce sa mi rozbúchalo nádejou, ktorú som sa neodvažovala pomenovať. Čo sa deje?

     Keď otvorila dvere, očami som prebehla kuchyňu a snažila sa pochopiť, čo vidím. Matka stála za otcom, ktorý sedel na svojom obvyklom mieste. Moja myseľ ako keby odmietala prijať pravdu a tak som sa tomu cudzincovi najprv nepozrela do tváre, ale na jeho ruku, ktorú držal môj otec v svojom zovretí. Svetlé chĺpky. Mozole. Potriasla som hlavou a jeho meno mi vykĺzlo z pier.

     „Peeta.“

     Cúvla som, ako keby som uvidela ducha.

     „To nie je možné,“ povedala som v zúfalstve, hľadiac raz na matku, raz na otca, tu na Prim, aby som sa udržala na zemi. Skôr, ako ujdem z tohto miesta, kde sa mŕtvi vracajú medzi živých. Cúvla som pomaly k dverám a skôr, ako ma mohol ktokoľvek zastaviť, dala som sa do behu ako gazela a utekala som smerom do lesa.

 

**xxxxx**

 

     Nebol to ľahký útek. Počula som, ako niekto volá moje meno a utekala som tak rýchlo, ako som len mohla, hľadajúc útechu v lese. Stokrát som ho bola pochovala, oplakala ho a nakoniec ho zamkla v tajnej komnate svojho srdca, aby som sa chránila pri predstave jeho možnej smrti. A zrazu z tej tajnej skrýše vyskočil živý a zdravý. Kde bol? Prečo neprišiel skôr?

     Zakopla som, keď som vošla do lesa, potkýnajúc sa na popadaných vetvách a skalách, až kým som nepristála na zemi. Pokúšala som sa pozbierať, ale zrazu bol pri mne, ako teplý vietor z východu, jeho ruka na lakti mi pomáhala vstať. Teraz sa hanbím priznať, že mojou prvou reakciou bol hnev a pustila som sa doňho s celou zúrivosťou, ktorá sa mi zbierala v srdci od toho dňa, ako odišiel. Bila som ho a fackala a vrieskala som, až kým som vzlykajúc nepadla na kolená. Sadol si vedľa mňa, tvár červená a dodriapaná od môjho útoku a aj jeho premohli slzy a plakal vedľa mňa.

     „Prečo si odišiel? Ako si mohol?” zavýjala som. “Videla som koncentračné tábory, ľudí v nich …”

     Peeta si zotrel slzy a sťažka dýchal.

     „Katniss, skôr alebo neskôr by ma boli objavili. Nemohol som riskovať život tvojej rodiny, tvoj život. Mohli vás pozatýkať. Vyhladovať. Biť. A teraz si tu predo mnou, ešte krajšia, ako keď som odchádzal - aj keď som si nikdy nemyslel, že by to bolo možné.”

     Hľadel na mňa a na tvári sa mu miešala úcta a dychtivosť.

    „Mrzí ma, že som ti ublížil, ale neľutujem, že som odišiel.”  

     Dýchala som zhlboka, aby som sa upokojila a popritom som si ho prezerala. Jeho sivý letný oblek bol na lemoch obnosený a golier rozstrapkaný, ale ináč bol Peeta oveľa zdravší, ako keď odchádzal. Pribral a zmocnel a vlasy mal ostrihané, o čom som bola presvedčená, že moju matku nesmierne potešilo. Natiahla som ruku, aby som si vychutnala dotyk s jeho pokožkou, no moje prsty sa ho dotkli len zľahka. Preč bol ten hranatý chorý mladík, ktorý sa zjavil na našom prahu pred dvoma rokmi a na jeho mieste stál mocný zdravý muž. Avšak jeho oči zostali rovnaké, jasné ako modrý drahokam, také, aké som si ich pamätala a milovala.

     A bolo po hneve. Jediné, čo zostalo, bola nekonečná túžba po ňom, túžba, ktorá nikdy nezmizla, túžba, ktorá sa dožadovala naplnenia. Pritiahla som si ho k sebe a pobozkala ho. Na chvíľu ho to prekvapilo, ale potom mi začal bozky oplácať. Avšak už to neboli nežné bozky z našej chladnej pivnice, nemotornosť prvej lásky. Bozkával ma priam zúrivo a držal ma ako sa života drží človek, ktorý si bol istý, že zomrie. Klesli sme na zem a ja som pocítila pod sebou tvrdú pôdu a bozkávala som ho vášnivo a tak dlho, ako som len túžila. Neexistoval už žiadny dôvod, aby sme sa skrývali, ani s jeho pôvodom, ani s mojou láskou. Svetlo nového dňa patrilo teraz nám.  

**xxxxx**

     Peetovi sa podarilo prejsť cez Rýn a vstúpiť do Francúzska mesiac pred oslobodením Paríža. Dokonca ani teraz, po toľkých rokoch, nevie presne povedať, ako sa mu podarilo prežiť tú dávnu cestu. Nevidel slnko viac ako rok, ale so štedrými porciami jedla, ktoré mu na cestu pripravila moja matka - syr, solené mäso, chlieb, konzervy, skrátka všetko, čo sme si mohli dovoliť oželieť, nakladal tak, že prežil. Tak isto mal šťastie v tom, že bolo leto a cestovanie bolo ľahšie aj napriek tomu, že žil v neustálom strachu z dolapenia.

     Keď dorazil do Paríža, zatkli ho za to, že je Nemec, aj napriek tomu, že bol Žid a tak skončil v parížskej väznici. Ale bol vďačný aj za toto, pretože s koncentračnými tábormi na východe sa to nedalo porovnať ani len vo sne. Keď Američania dokončili zaisťovanie mesta, obrátili pozornosť na zmes zajatcov prebývajúcich vo väzení. Hneď pochopili, že Peeta nie je  žiadny agitátor ani dôstojník SS, ale iba chudobný zúfalý mladík. Nemal pre nich žiadne užitočné informácie, ak nerátame recept na zemiakový chlieb, špecialitu jeho rodiny. Čoskoro ho premiestnili do väzenskej kuchyne, kde im mohol dobre poslúžiť. Zostal tam takmer rok, pokiaľ nevyhútali, čo vlastne s ním.

     Keď ho konečne prepustili, poskytli mu obnosený oblek a peniaze ako odškodné za problémy, ktoré mu spôsobili. Nebolo to veľa, ale stačilo mu to na to, aby sa vybral ku mne domov, do cieľa, ktorý musel počkať, kým bolo cestovanie znovu bezpečné. Toho dňa na lesnej čistinke mi ukázal kresby, ktoré nosil so sebou, jeho obľúbenú, na ktorej ma naskicoval s tvárou nadol a z profilu, s vrkočom prehodeným cez plecia.

     „Nikto by si nevedel ani len predstaviť, aká otrava vedela byť táto nádherná vízia,“ zasmial sa a po prvýkrát, čo odišiel, som sa smiala aj ja.

 

**xxxxx**

     A rozosmieva ma stále, už vyše šesťdesiat rokov nášho spoločného života. Bol mojim rodičom dobrým synom a milujúcim bratom pre Prim. Neviem si ani len predstaviť agóniu, ktorou museli prejsť rodiny, ktoré vojna obrala o všetko. Aká neznesiteľná musela byť vina, ktorú cítila generácia mojich rodičov. A myslím si: „ak som ja bola šialená bolesťou kvôli Peetovi, aké to asi muselo byť pre tých, čo prišli o dieťa, rodinu, alebo o všetkých susedov?” V srdci smútim za krajinu mojej mladosti, za strašné činy, ktoré nik nikdy nezmaže. Tak sme na výmenu za tých, o ktorých sme prišli, ponúkli naše životy, životy, počas ktorých sme sa na oplátku snažili žiť tak slušne, ako sa len dalo.

     Každý deň si uvedomujeme naše šťastie, všímame si každučký prejav láskavosti a ľudskej dôstojnosti. Stačí mi pozrieť na môjho manžela, ktorý je stelesnením dobroty aj napriek tomu, čo zakúsil. A nikdy si nezabúdame pripomenúť to dobré, čoho sme boli svedkami a zaznamenať to. Vedieme si zoznam dobrých vecí a snažíme sa uctiť si ľudskú dobrotu v prerozprávaní týchto príbehov našim deťom – Willow, Liesel a Ryeovi - a vnúčatám - hocikomu, kto je ochotný načúvať. Je to opakujúci sa proces, dokonca únavný po toľkých rokoch.

Ale naučila som sa, že existujú aj oveľa, oveľa horšie hry.

 

**Pani Katniss Mellarková**

**Mníchov, Nemecko**

**4\. septembra 2006**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *“Nočná poéma“ je dielo z cyklu „Poémy lásky“ spisovateľa Ericha Frieda 
> 
>  
> 
> Pozn. prekladateľa: ďakujem veľmi pekne autorke za nádherný príbeh a za príležitosť pocvičiť sa v preklade. Nie som žiadny profesionál a poslednýkrát som populárnu fikciu prekladala pred rokmi, takže dúfam, že mi prepáčite miestami kostrbaté konštrukcie a neprirodzene pôsobiace opisy.


End file.
